


Dragon Mauboy and the ARIA Disaster

by Hang_In_There_Baby_Crookshanks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP&theB, IF YOU MANAGE TO GET ANY OF THESE REFERENCES I WILL BE SUPER IMPRESSED, M/M, This is trash, gratuitous australian references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hang_In_There_Baby_Crookshanks/pseuds/Hang_In_There_Baby_Crookshanks
Summary: Dragon Mauboy is a pop sensation, but it doesn't mean anything while his sister Jessica has TWO ARIAs and he has none. With the awards within his reach, will he be able to snag song of the year?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Dragon Mauboy and the ARIA Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alousie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alousie/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRIEND LOVE YOU LOTS

“Dragon! Dragon! Dragon!” 

High pitched voices continued to scream long after Dragon walked off the stage. He was dripping with sweat, his leather pants clung to his body and his several layers of beaded necklaces were plastered onto his chest. His otherwise naked torso had glistened on the stage tonight, everyone had cheered when he’d ripped it off in the middle of _You’re Sweeter Than Freddo Frog Cake_ , one of his biggest hits from his latest album, self titled of course. 

As he reached his dressing room he collapsed in a heap on the couch, performing was exhilarating, but tomorrow was one of the biggest nights of his life. 

The ARIA awards. 

Now admittedly, Dragon knew that the ARIA awards didn’t mean much in the scheme of world music. He’d performed sold out tours around the country, he’d been in festivals, he’d even been offered by Channel Ten to be the latest Bachelor. He’d declined, obviously, but there was something flattering about being asked. 

He just wasn’t interested in being the next Honey Badger when he couldn’t choose a girl. 

But amongst all the success and the screaming fans, Dragon still felt he lived in the shadow of his sister. She’d been so young when she found her own success and Dragon, being her younger brother, was constantly striving to be as good as her. He’d sold more concert tickets, he’d had more album success, he’d even managed to have a number one song in Austria! But the one thing his sister always held over him was that shiny silver, pointy-as-fuck trophy. 

Dragon had been nominated for no less than six ARIA awards and in less than 24 hours he’d snatch the award for song of the year right out of his sister’s hands. He couldn’t wait to see the look on her face when he finally, finally was good enough. When he would be the better Mauboy, the more important one, the more famous one. The one whose name would be remembered. 

******

The following evening Dragon Mauboy found himself primping for the ARIAs. His sister had thought it would be “cute” if they rode in a limo together and he could hear her and her boyfriend “getting ready” in the next suite over. Jessica could pretend to be as innocent and sweet as she wanted in front of the press, but Dragon knew that this was a last ditch attempt to pretend she cared about him, that her tears tonight would be because she was proud of him, not because she wanted to destroy him in the charts and be the most successful of the siblings. 

Dragon rubbed his palms along his red leather pants as he waited for the sound of his sister leaving. The only thing worse than being a loser was being early to the ARIAs. He was again shirtless, but had covered his shoulders in a black leather jacket that matched perfectly with his brand new docs. The jacket was positioned just so you could see his new nipple ring peeking out from behind the zipper. 

He heard Jess, and her boyfriend he hadn’t bothered to learn the name of, leaving the room next door so he sat down and popped the cork of champagne chilled to the perfect temperature. His sister could wait as far as he was concerned. By the end of the night no one would even remember her name. 

After half an hour and several missed calls, Dragon found himself on the red carpet, moving quickly away from his fraud of a sister. She’d attempted to ask about his concert the night before but he’d quickly shrugged her off and taken several swigs from the flask in his jacket pocket.

“Dragon over here!” Cameras flashed and Dragon shone his pearly whites at them, striking a pose and showing off his nipple ring. His bedazzled sunglasses shielding himself from the lights of the cameras. This was his time. He was dateless but it didn’t matter, it was just one less distraction from achieving his dream, and he was so close he could almost taste it.

The award show was bloody long and Dragon hadn’t bothered to pace himself with the booze. Someone had handed him a VB before the show started and the mix of alcohol inside him was beginning to make him woozy.

As the awards went on, he found that he hadn’t swept all of the categories as he had suspected he would. He won for Best Male Artist, while Jess won Best Female. He won an award for Best Music Video, while Jess won Best Pop Release. They were neck and neck leading up to the biggest award of the evening.

Song of the Year

Song of the Year meant something to Dragon because it was fan voted. It wasn’t chosen by some sleazy pricks in the industry. It was determined by Australians. All Australians. If Dragon won this, it would truly mean he was more popular than Jess, more successful. He’d have truly beaten her.

“And now, to announce album of the year, please welcome Hamish and Andy to the stage!”

Polite applause rang out through the audience. Dragons’ heart clumped itself in his throat. His future was in the hands of two wealthy idiots with a podcast, so out of touch with the common Australian that they probably didn’t even vote in Song of the Year.

They ran through all the nominees, faces flashing across the screen, the envelope was ripped open, the duo opened their mouths and screamed.

“Jessica Mauboy!”

Oh fuck.

**Five Days Later**

Dragon’s anxious fingers drummed on a table at the back of the pub, fresh from destroying their third paper coaster of the evening. He’d meant to pace himself with the beer, but honestly, what was the point? He’d lost, he’d been so close to the pinnacle and he’d fucking blown it.

The hours after Jess won the ARIA were a blur to Dragon. He remembered angrily storming out of the awards show and into an uber, leaving the sharp silver trophies next to where he’d been sitting. His manager had messaged him letting him know that they were safe at her place waiting to be picked up. She’d also told Dragon that he should come home. He had more tour dates scheduled next week, and he was booked in to record his third album in the new year, but the second Dragon had left that theatre, he knew he needed to escape.

So that’s how Dragon found himself in the back of a pub on a rainy November afternoon in London.

He knew from twitter that he had a small fan base here, but compared to his A list status in Australia, he was practically anonymous. He could sulk around the streets or lounge in bed all day and nobody would nag him.

Maybe this break was exactly what he needed. Get away from his overachieving sister and all the pressure he’d put on himself. He sat in the back of the pub and contemplated his next move, he could go on a Contiki or invest in a start up, the world was his oyster if he was willing to try something-

“Excuse me?”

Dragon shifted around and was met with bright green eyes.

“Sorry to interrupt your musing, but I simply had to come over and complement you on your nipple ring.”

Dragon’s hands shot to his chest, he was wearing a baggy shirt. How had the man seen through to his nipple ring?

“X-ray vision,” the man answered him before he had even asked the question. “I can also read thoughts.”

The man held out his hand at Dragon’s stunned expression. “I’m Harry Potter, Headmaster of Hogwarts and Head of Giving Head.”

“Excuse me?” Dragons eyes widened in shock. “I don’t- what is going on?”

“Listen Dragon….” Harry trailed off.

“Mailboy,” Dragon said quickly, he didn’t want this Harry linking him back to his old self.

“Mailboy, huh,” Harry snorted. “Well if you’re ever interested in finding out why I’m the head of giving head, let me know.”

Harry dropped his card on the table and disappeared in front of his eyes.

“What the actual fuck?” Dragon thought to himself. That would go down as one of the most bizarre interactions of his life.

Although if he were honest with himself, the man was rather attractive.

And he was clearly interested in Dragon.

There wasn’t any harm in calling the number…. Was there?

TBC


End file.
